


Willing to See

by orphan_account



Series: Willing to see [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: #nobetawedielikemen, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Everyone Is Alive, Hashirama Is A Tree Hugger, I Don't Even Know, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Tags May Change, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Now, Sasuke had always been praised for his intellectual talent, which (albeit he would never admit) was proud of. And his supposedly exceptional memory did not, as a matter of fact, remember a fucking brother.currently messed up af, I'd recommend not reading for now. maybe a long time later lol
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Willing to see [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884394
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Willing to See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sasuke receives a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first story? I'm new to this stuff, so I apologize for any weird formatting, and yeah, the weird stuff haha
> 
> So, first off:
> 
> \- Modern AU
> 
> 1\. Hashirama and Madara are 25ish  
> 2\. Sasuke and Naruto are around 16/17  
> 3\. Itachi is like 23

Even from the doorway, he could hear Madara’s shouting echoing off the walls. Silently, he closed the door behind him, hoping that he wouldn’t be caught in one of his uncle’s daily fits. As much as he loved to piss off Madara, he couldn’t help but admit that, yes, the man was quite scary.

Of course, it had only taken multiple smashed vases and a few thousand dollars worth of torn paintings to come to the conclusion.

“Look, Madara, you know I was just kidding, right?”

“Get out.”

Sasuke couldn’t see his uncle’s friend, but he was sure that the tall man had drooped over, a big gray cloud above him. 

Hashirama, in the simplest words, was Madara's part-time friend. Some days they would be chummy with each other, and the next they wouldn't even be on talking terms. Not that it was Sasuke's business in any way, though. Although, it was a real wonder, as to why someone would voluntarily spend time with his irritable uncle. 

So Sasuke decided to retreat to his room. He accidentally encounters Hashirama on his way out and ends up talking (or at least nodding and murmuring) 5 minutes of his lifespan away. After the heart to heart with the tree hugger, Sasuke finally reaches his room. 

He finds a letter on his desk, addressed to him. 

“Dear Sasuke,” The letter had started. “I hope you're doing well.”

And of course, Sasuke already wants to throw out the letter. Who the fuck even says that nowadays? He continues reading anyway, controlling the urge to crumple it up. As expected, the rest of the letter is mild, vanilla content. It reminds him of a letter that a child was forced to write. How endearing. 

But what keeps him from throwing the letter out is the end. 

The letter is signed off with a fancy but illegible signature. From his brother.

_______________________________________

Now, Sasuke had always been praised for his intellectual talent, which (albeit he would never admit) was proud of. And his supposedly exceptional memory did not, as a matter of fact, remember a fucking brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this chapter is a mess. No worries, I'll fix it. Yeah. I'll fix it.


End file.
